narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris Senju
Iris Senju is a young kunoichi, currently living in Takigakure. She is the daughter of Sigma Uchiha, and Honey Senju. Her older brother often pays little attention with her, as he is stuck with "work" to do all day. This made Sigma, to decide who his favorite was. Background Iris, was born to Sigma Uchiha, and Honey Senju after their marriage. Iris, is Sigma's prize possession, and he treats her better than his son, Ryūko Uchiha, at times taking up for her rather than him. Iris, instead of calling Ryūko "brother", she calls him "bubby" instead. The two's relationship is actually great when Ryūko doesn't have any missions to attend to, but that is a rare as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Even when he is home free, and Iris ask's for his help, he usually pushes her on the forehead, mimicking Itachi's old habit. By age seven, when Iris was expected to join the academy, Sigma utterly denied the offer. Ultimately leading into Sigma teaching her himself. As the training went on, Sigma was able to also help develop her fire nature further than before. Wishing to be like her father, Iris did "secret" training to surpass her father in weapon usage; otherwise known as kenjutsu. With-in this time period, her mother goes about to teach her how to control the Crystal Release. It wasn't long before Iris had been turning things into crystals. Personality Iris's personality is usually classified as sweet and innocent, though this isn't a role, it's inherited from her mother Honey. Her sweet persona, is what earned Ryūko the nickname of "bubby". Bubby is a name she came up with, in place of the well known "puppy eyes" trick. Iris, has a nice persona towards males, unlike most other kunoichi. Even if there is one she isn't interested in, she won't let them know, but she'd rather take the time to get to know them. When she first met Kaizen Hagane, he began hitting on her. Iris, at first, had no interest in getting serious with Kaizen, however, she never pushed him off. Instead, she let him constantly work on it, and ultimately the two began to talk on a higher scale. Appearance Image Gallery Iris4.jpg Iris3.jpg Iris2.jpg Iris.jpg Iris Older.png|Iris at an older age Iris.png Iris5.png Iris6.jpg Abilities Ninjutsu Iris is highly skilled when it comes to ninjutsu, she utilizes her Crystal Release techniques to the maximum extent and has a decent mastery over her release, her sand release allows her to sense, attack, guard herself and many more. From her mother, she was born with immense chakra reserves and stamina. Noted by her teammates, she was the ability to use her techniques in rapid successions. Some, say she's a monster with her nature use. Some say, she's frail. But to herself, she just "Wants to get the job done". Iris, trained for months with her brother, Ryūko in-order to perfect her use of natures. Like her father, Iris likes to begin her battles with a light ninjutsu, then awaiting her opponents moves inorder to make her next. Her Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique is just for diversions and/or "testing" her opponents abilities. For Iris, she believes, starting off with speed, and finishing off with power, is the key. She'll began most of her fights with her speedy lightning release. After either, making her opponent vulnerable, or confusing them long enough to launch her next attack. Now's when the "power" comes in. After using her lightning release, she'll then finish with a powerful fire-based technique. Often Iris uses her, Kekkei Genkai Like her mother, Iris too has the unique kekki genkai known as the Crystal Release. And with combinations of her other natures, she makes the use, worth the while. This goes for her ability to capture opponents, with her Crystal Release: Crystal Needles. She also uses her crystals as diversions, with a technique such as; Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns. In which she will chase down her opponents, as they attempt to dodge the thorns. When combining her elemental natures with her crystal release, she make can explosive impacts. When using her Crystal Release: Snowflake Shuriken, technique, she'll infuse it with lightning natured chakra, to electrify her opponents while piercing them. After training with her mother, Iris has shown the ability to weave one-handed handseals, though only to an extent. Just as her mother, Iris too can ride upon her crystalised techniques, via dragons, whales, etc. During the training, Iris has even proven to her mother the ability to hold her techniques for a extended period of time. Meaning depsite being attack, and techniques usually dispersing, Iris is capable of keeping her crystals up, in-case she'll need them as a defense. When she met, Muzai Kaguya, he had given her a sword, in which she calls it Honeyōgai. The sword is bad of the Kaguya Clan's, unique kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku. In which she en-coated it in crystal in-order to make it sturdy enough to withstand hits. This shows, her ability to cover things, or "tools" in with her crystals ei; , , . Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Like her brother, Iris is highly skilled in Kenjutsu, with her blade Kokuyōseki no Ha which plays a major role in her fighting style. Sometimes, when Sigma went off to battle Reikoku, Ryūko began teaching her the basics of Kenjutsu. When wielding her blade, she further reveals her speed. Just as her father, Iris's agility is uniquely through the roof, so much so it advances past the level of a genin. Aftering being able to coat her he blade in chakra and practicing at it, she was able to learn the Flash technique. A technique used by many samurai of the land of Iron something she was able to do with sheer practice. Through extensive training, Iris can even block average chakra blast from others. Though currently, Iris has made it so she can use her elemental-related techniques onto her blade. This also goes as far as encrypting her crystal release onto her blade, creating a more sturdy and damaging blade, while piercing or defending. Chakra Prowess Intelligence Strategy and Deception Iris, often tends to outsmart Ryūko, leaving him speechless. Before he speech to him, he thought of her as a spoiled brat who'd just become their fathers vessel. She tends to deceive him, but say she can't do things. Part 1 Land of Demons Arc In this arc, Iris is finally assigned to her genin team with a jōnin sensei. Their first mission is to deliver a family from the Land of Dragons, to the Land of Demons. Quotes (To her brother) "Ooh, ohh, bubby could you teach me how to spit out fire balls like you and papa?" (To her brother) "You do this every time. You say you'll teach me a jutsu, but instead you run away. You tell me you'll play house with me, but you run away. Is "run away" one of your abilities?" Trivia * User:EmperorSigma got the word "bubby" from the book/movie . * Iris is based upon a god of life. Category:Kunoichi